Your my Boss and I'm the Maid
by xoxohsmlover
Summary: Mr. Bolton is rich living in a pent house what happens when he has feeling for a sharp mouth worker of his Miss Montez his miad? Will her sharp mouth ever clam down and accept that that that she likes him or not?
1. Chapter 1: I'm your personal maid so

Chapter One: I'm your personal maid so fuck off

" excuse me " said a young women voice as she got in the elvator and pressed room 64 awaiting the door to open, she didn't want to be late. As she reached room 214 she gave a light knock and a women answered, long blond hair blue eyes and slim figure. She gave the young women a look and told her to sit down. " very pleased to meet you " said the young women her hand out but the blond just looked at it like she was crazy. Then a man walked in, head in his hands, he looked over toward the young women, they were around the same age. " she hired " he said and walked away into another room.

The blond just rolled her eyes, " well now that my client has hired I will give you the rules so shut it and listen " the women said to the young women. She stood up and moved outside the apartment to a small room next door. " You are now Mr. Bolton's personal maid/nanny. You stay next door and live there. The hotel's maid service cleans your room but you clean his room and don't take anything from there. Rule number one clean his place when he is gone and don't clean there when company is over. Rule number two you don't work for the hotel, you work for him only, got it good? Last his name is Mr. Bolton.. now settle in and you start tomarrow " said the women as she walked back into his room closing the door behind her.

Leaving the young women in the sweet suit door, " this totally fucking rocks!' she screamed after she closed the door and jumped on her bed. The girl name, you ask? Well no one ever asked her name from the time she got her she wondered why. Well she still had daylight and 12 bucks, so where would her mind take her? To starbucks of course as she got a coo latte and a cookie munching on ti alone as some guy came and asked to sit down started a friendly conversation.

He seemed nice, black short hair, charming smile, perfect green eyes and a light English accent. He wasn't half bad for starters, she gave him her number and said good bye to him making it back to the hotel before the night came. She now lived in the Tipton hotel, a five star hotel that star filled in and she was now a personal maid to Mr. Bolton. Who the fuck was that? The young women didn't care, she was played 150 an hour and worked from Monday to Fridays, she got a good pay. Her things would be shipped today and arrive in two days time she hoped. She did live in New Mexico and moved to New York.

The next morning, the young women got up and took a shower light spray of perfume on herself as she slipped into the maid's outfit. Her feet slipped into some black shoes as she now did her hair. Combing it back so her hair seemed straight till the ponytail, sending off wild curls. Checking herself in the mirror, she looked around. It was a white tee shirt white a black over top and a shirt very cute. It was from Wetseal, so her outfit was top brand stores, very strange. She opened the door to see the blond lady there again, always with the check book, so why was she. " morning?" young girl said. " here, this is your name tag...Gabriella. Mr. Bolton will be gone for the whole day and night so. Over night you will be a nanny to his three dogs..Good luck " she said and moved away. How did that lady know her name?

She passed the thought and opened the door, she guess everyone was gone now. Looking to her right, she saw a note " a key for the Maid " it said, the key to this place as well. So she was a nanny to dogs? Very odd, but she passed it and started to walk throught the place wondering where these dogs were. Opening a door, it was this Mr. Bolton guys room she could tell and saw the dogs. One was a germen shepherd, the other a large black dog and one husky. She didn't know if they were boys and girls or just one of the gender. She sighed and looked around the room, a mess. She started cleaning up, glad she didn't find a condoms around the place.

That would just be nasty but she did find two dollars that she left on his dressing table after fixing things on there. The jewelry was just amazing, he had things here to pay off house loans and it was in the open. She found another door to his walk in closet which was odd. A walk in closet in a pent house sweet on the hotel? It seemed everything was possible with money in this place. She looked around to see clothes everywhere, aw man. She picked up everyone and placed them back in hangers, from shoot selves to the color she finished in an hour. After that was the living room and next was taking this dogs for a walk. To her luck they did drag her everywhere and she found they were boys because they chased after some poodle.

Once she had finished it was around 8 'o clock and it was time to feed the dogs their last meals and lock them inside their kennels before going to her own room to sleep. Ready for a better morning and maybe a more peaceful one at that.

The next day Gabriella got dressed in another black and white outfit from what the lady had left her. She had no idea what time this Mr. Bolton was getting in. So she might as well get ready fast and do what she had to do before he came. Getting his key, she opened the door and heard the barks and howls of the three dogs. She groaned and opened the three cages after she placed the food down for them but they became to growl at one another and kinda fight. " stop it! Sit boys! " said Gabriella but it was no use these damn dogs.

Just as the whole feed the dog things was failing someone walked in and Gabriella wasn't paying attention as a male figure came from behind her, " Max sit. Bailey sit. Stinky sit. " he said in a clam voice to them as they did as they were told. " Thanks a million what I would do if that freaking- oh shit " she said realizing who it was behind her. Mr. Bolton, well he was young around her age Mr. Bolton made him sound old.

Longish brown hair with small highlights, blue eyes cute face...he was alright. He raised a brow at her, " you are having trouble with my dogs " he said as he stepped a bit away to pet one. " err..yea they started fighting " she said with a shrug of her shoulders. He then stepped real close to her, touched her shoulder sleeve, " at least you know how to dress " he said with a light smile. Gabriella's face showed she wasn't kidding, " ha ha very funny I have work to do so if you don't mind " she said about to move toward the door but he stopped her. " no I do mind, I want to know about you...Montez" he said in a clam voice. " well here you go. I'm your maid, I live next door and I just want my pay cheek at the end of each week not a conference with you or the creepy Barbie doll. So fuck off! " she said and kinda stormed out.

He looked down to see her bag, lifting it up with on finger, as she walked back in and took it from him. " I meant to do that " she said and walked out back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: You Pervert

Chapter Two: You pervert

The next few days, Gabriella had stayed cleared of Mr. Bolton but today she had to run into him. He was sitting in his room watching t.v, his place a bit of a mess. As she walked around and cleaned, his eyes followed her every singe moment. " so what is your name anyway ? " he asked her but she gave no response and went on setting stuff in order on his dressing table. Today she went with a more classy outfit, long tee shirt with jeans shirt boots and her long hair out. She looked pretty today and wanted to go out and shop a bit after work. " what are you like mixed or something ? " He asked her as she started spraying fabreze all over the room.

He began to think of something to make her stop moving around and stuff. It was weird because he was the boss and still she treated him like he was nothing but he was the one who signed the check. " are you a virgin ? " he asked her playful smile on his lips. Gabriella just stopped and turned around to him, " you freaking perv- " she said about to go on a rant. " chill I only said that for yo to stop and listen to me. Now I order you to answer my questions, got it " he told her. " whatever " she said with a roll of her eyes.

" whats you first name? " he asked her. " Gabriella, you should know. Whats your name Mr. Bolton " she asked him with a sigh. " Tr- wait you don't know my name? You know Troy Bolton the basketball player and family member of Calvin Klein " he said with a puzzled expression. " nope never heard of him " she said with a plain expression. " my face on the stores of the brand " he told her. " my ass to big to fit in their jeans " she said looking at her watch. " so you don't see my face on tv ? " he asked her. " sorry don't watch t.v I may fill my head up with crap from watching it" she said with a smile and went on with work. " Montez you are something.. come with me on a date " he said kind of asking her. She turned back to him, " sorry I don't date my bosses. I may turn into a slut and next thing you know I have to wear playboy maid outfits around the house while I clean. " she said with a fake happy smile.

Turning away to see her work was done and she could now freaking leave. She fixed herself in her room and got her purse about to head out to shop but that lady just came out of no where and walked into her room. " I wanted you changed in a dress in 20 minutes, then you head down stairs and get into the limo " and that was it till she walked out and closed the door. " what the hell? Urg let me just pick one of theses damn dresses before I lose this job "


	3. Chapter 3: I don't care

Chapter 3: I don't care if You rule the world.

Gabriella had picked out a grayish colored dress that had a gold belt around it. A bracelet and necklace alone with a headband to match, the girl knew how to dress. Then the way that lady was talking this event sounded important but what was it? Gabriella straighted her hair and took a last look at herself before taking her purse that matched too. She got in the elevator and saw the limo, getting in as that lady waited for her inside of it. " here the deal, you go on a date with Bolton, laugh and chat but nothing more, got it? " she said with a smirk. " um.. who said I wanted to go on a date with Bolton, I don't give a hoot about him I just work for the man " Gabriella told the lady with a pissed of face.

" honey I don't care alright he just gave me orders and I'm his assenteint I make them happy " she said and took a second to look out side. " now get out " she said and opened the door and pushed Gabriella out in front of some club type restaurant place. Gabriella gulped she felt like J.L.O. In that movie she did where she was a man, the only difference was Gabriella wasn't falling for his charm. She pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and went to the place as the guy asked for her name. " Gabriella Montez " she said and the guy let her in.

Gabriella was now alone in this place for a date, but she had to say it was hot. Dance floor below with the seats and chairs above. She started to walk around and all she got was stares fro these guys and maybe a few girls with hate. " hey I was wondering if I could buy you a drink ? " asked one guy to Gabriella but before she could even say a word some one cut in. " she with me " said Troy as he took her hand and lead her up stairs to a table of two chairs. Pulling her chair out for her and pushing it in before he sat down.

" did I tell you no date Bolton ? " said Gabriella with a bit of anger in her voice. " this isn't a date but a.. congrats on your almost first week of work done. Gabriella " he said in a clear and slick voice to her. " I should get boost on my paycheck after three days of cleaning your pent house and walking those three dogs " she said with a cross oh her arms her whole body reading ' I'm made at you!'. But Troy's read something so different, he was caught in her beauty and her snappy words it was entertaining. " no maybe a real date and a kiss will get you a boost on your paycheck " he said with a light smile. "I think I'll past if I spent that long with you then I would have to kill myself Mr. Bolton " said Gabriella with a smirk. " stop calling me that my name is Troy " said Troy with a smirk as well, she wasn't the only one with a little attitude around here. " no You don't control the word otta my mouth and Your my boss not my interest " said Gabriella as the lady came to take their orders.

Gabriella got the ceaser salad with a meal of steak with shrimp. Troy got a ceaser salad as well and for the meal some pasta and chicken dish. It only took a few more mintues before their salads came and then a few more for their food. Gabriella loved it because it was so good and cooked to perfection, a more happy side had come from her now. Troy finished his eal as well taking a sip of his soda before he asked Gabriella to dance, who said yes. She took a breathhe and let him lead her to the dance floor a more long song came on.

" so are you falling for my charm yet Montez ? " asked Troy with a charming smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes, " hell no. in your dreams Bolton. Now just dance with me so I can leave and get up in the morning to make you bed and clean up after your messy ass " she told him with a smirk. Troy smirked and told her after this dance, which turned into something great. As he lead her back to the hotel as they now were at his door.

"Thanks for the night Bolton" she said with a sweet smile and walked back to his room as Efron got back to his own room. He really should of kissed her right? He smirked and dressed down in his boxers and no shirt, he would sleep in tomorrow no matter what any one said. Gabriella was in her room, dressing down into her shirt and shorts, she had work in the morning and she needed some sleep. But still she thought, did I feel anything tonight?. The next morning, Gabriella put on a before bit more flashy of her skin. Having some shorts on a tight top kinda, this was more Gabriella and to think the girl was only going next door.

She gave a light groan and opened the door as she went for to his bedroom to get his dog's and feed them, thinking he was gone. But he wasn't right in front of her was half naked Bolton sleeping. She gathered all of the dogs and got out as fast as she could. Giving them their food as Troy walked outside to the kitchen to go get some coffee. Gabriella gasp at the sight of the boy, " go puts some clothes on " she told him turning away. " um... how about no this is my own house Gabriella " he said with a smirk.

Gabriella turned to him anger in his eyes as he leaned forward toward her. " you know you love it " he told her with a smile about to kiss her on the lips. But the feeling of a soft hand smacked him across the voice, wrong move. " ouch " he said in a low voice. " why did you hit me?! " he yelled. " because you tired to kiss me you...you horny perverted ass hole don't you dare...kiss me " she ended with. First she was was trying to get words out to say but right now she really wanted him to kiss her.

He raised a brow before smiling and leaning in to kiss her, god thing he brushed his teeth before he did this. Pulling her close as he wanted to make the kiss more but she shoved him off. " I said kiss me not make out with me " she said and turned back to the dogs as he smirked and walked away. Gabriella was now in trouble you don't kiss you boss and that was number one in Gabriella's rules of what not to do with your boss when your on the job.

PICTURES ON MY PAGE.


	4. Chapter 4: Your my Boss

Chapter 4: Your my boss not my interest

Troy sighed and took a shower as he got dressed. Really dressed up, black suit and everything with a light blue tie and white and light blue tee shirt under. He was going out to a new store opening but his mind was on that maid, his maid really. He smirked at the thought and sprayed Axe on himself before picking up his phone and keys. He was driving there himself and needed to get there as fats as possible. Closing the door behind him a bit loud so Gabriella could go from her room to his and clean up.

Gabriella sighed as se heard the door close, she waited another two minutes before before she went back into his room and started cleaning. Little did she know Bolton left a note there for her to call him because he really liked her and wanted to know if she felt the same. But one of the dogs got to his first and teared it to shreds before Gabriella could notice. All she could see what a big mess of papers, that she now had to clean up before she walked the dogs and did the dishes.

Troy looked at his phone, so she didn't feel anything for him because he got no call. His driver asked him where he was going to and he said some pre game party. He got out soon after greeted by the other players and he spotted a pretty blond. He smiled toward her as they chatted and it seemed chemistry was there as well as a one night stand. He really just wanted to get Gabriella off his mind as the blond got in the car and started to kiss him. She must of thought she was in for the whole glamor life but Troy wasn't stupid this was just sex nothing else.

Gabriella was now on the street walking the dogs as all three of them pulled her along to the park. She didn't care much today but follow them, letting each dog out into the dog park. Getting a light chill as someone put a jacket over her shoulder, at first she thought it was Troy. But it was so different, that guy from the cafe Drew. He gave her a smile and sat down beside her, they did talk once or twice but nothing relationship wise.

Troy finally reached his hotel room door, pushing the key inside. No barks. No Gabriella. He gave a sigh and walked in with the blond who started to check out his place, " wow this place is really clean " she said, he was a boy that meant messy places right? " I have a personal maid, lives next door " He said with a shrug acting as if it was nothing but it was everything. Soon enough the passion and lust brought them together once more and they started to make out, not even his bedroom but in the kitchen. Troy didn't much care who came in or saw them along as they didn't take photos.

Gabriella smiled at Drew and accepted his dinner date on Saturday but she then found out she had been out to long with her bosses dogs. Saying goodbye to him, she rushed home with all three dogs, opening the door going to get them some food. Finding some blond chick sitting on the island, Troy griping her lower waist as they kiss. Gabriella felt a bit hurt but just got the dog's their food and got out. They didn't even pull away from each other to even see Gabriella. Well she knew it was coming, she had to remember that was her boss not her interest.

[[[ I want three reviews for this chapter plz. I would like to know what you would want in the chapters to do


	5. Chapter 5: I quit

Chapter 5: I quit

Only four hours later, Troy was dressed to go out that blonde still inside. Gabriella inside her own room, it was still late at night only around 9 meaning she had to walk the dogs. Gabriella wiped her tears away and got up to go inside the room and find it in a bit of a mess. Whip cream around the place, along with clothes...and a condom. Nasty was written all over this damn place. Gabriella put on gloves and started to clean up the mess, last was the bedroom and bathroom.

The blond girl was in there, half dressed as she searched for her stuff. Gabriella sighed and started to clean the mirror, " you missed a spot maid " said a voice behind her. Gabriella turned her head, " excuse me? " she said in a rude voice. " you heard me maid you messed a spot, you sure do work slow " said the blond rudely like she was all that. " um..your not my boss so don't you dare tell me what to do " Gabriella snapped back at the miss know it all. The blond only rolled her eyes her eyes and moved around to find her stuff, throwing stuff all over the place as she did.

"Hey! I just cleaned that up!!" Yelled Gabriella was she walked over there. " your a maid it your job to clean up the place " said the blond with a smirk. Gabriella was pissed at how this girl was talking to her, she raised her hand and smacked the girl across the face. " yea but my job not to pick up after sluts like you " said told the blond as she stared at her helpless. Then without warning, the girl went after Gabriella and it came into a cat fight. Gabriella had the blond's hair in one hand, throwing it around as she pulled out tracks as well.

Just as the fight was growing good, Gabriella wining Troy walked in. "Stacy, Gabriella!!" he yelled and pulled the two girls apart, holding Stacy in his hands. " Gabriella your- " he said cut off by Gabriella. " Shut the fuck up you bastard. I quit I don't want to stay in your high class preppy stuck up life. Keep your little dumb ass blond you can't even count of up three...but you won't need that will you? No you will just fuck the crap out of her because what?! Because she gives a good- " she went on her rant as Troy cut her off. " Gabriella that is enough leave now " he told her in a stern voice.

" NO! I'll leave after I tell you what I have to stay. I clean up your place every freaking day and you take me on a date flaunt me around. Then you go off and get this..this whore and make me come clean this place with her half naked flat ass tracked filled bitch boss me around?! When I started to like you, you know what FUCK YOU!!!!!!! " she yelled off the top of her lungs and walked out all three dogs following her. " sit stay " she said in a low whisper and the listened, waiting for her to return.

Gabriella was pissed and made but not stupid. She came to her room, threw his key on the floor along with her name label. Taking some clothes that he bought for her work, she may be mad but once again not stupid. She took her bag and got in the elevator, tears coming down her face. She got outside and started for the train station to take her all the way back to New Mexico.

When she got home, her mother wasn't home no one was. She got her key and opened the door, dropping her stuff in her room. The city was not for her, ever. She had already got her first week pay and wanted to use part of it on her before she gave it to her mother. She went to the hair salon and cut her long locks for a donation for kids who had cancer and then went to her second home. The dance studio for three hours before she came home.

" Gabriella what are you doing home? " asked her mother kind of shocked. " mom I quit..here " she said and gave her the money before heading upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: i'm an ass

" Stacy I want you to leave now " said Troy in a stern and cold voice. Stacy only glared at him and put on her clothes to walk out, there were better looking guys in the world. Troy took a deep breathe after she lift and just thought for a moment. She was gone and it was all his flaunt, he was an ass for letting her go. He sat on his bed and let his eyes close, if he could just hear her voice one more time, wipe away her tears and kiss her one more time. He soon took a shower and got dressed for basketball practice, his mood snappy and sad, everyone could see that.

Chad, his best friend and fellow teammate tried everything to cheer him up but nothing worked, he didn't even make one shot with the ball. Chad went up to the bleachers, his girlfriend in view as she watched the sad sight. " what did you say was that girl's name again? " she asked. " Um... Gabriella Montez, why? " said Chad unknowing of his girlfriend's thoughts. " I went to school with her, she lives in New Mexico...If we get Troy there maybe we could get them together? " she said with her finger tapping her chin.

" And how do you suppose we get him over to New Mexico ? " asked Chad. " Think of something! " Replied Taylor with a roll of her eyes. Chad kissed her cheek to move off toward Troy, " Troy I want to propose to Taylor in New Mexico, you know where I met her in East High?...I need you to be there " asked Chad. Troy didn't even look up " sure " he said with a small nod and went back to playing.

The night came and Troy just sat in first class, looking out in the window, sad and alone. Every now and then he would wipe his eyes of small tears, Taylor would come and try to talk to him. He would only say a little and shut the rest inside. Taylor let him alone for the rest of the flight, till they landed and everyone got their room key. It was around 10 but Taylor sneaked out to Gabriella's old house, knowing she still lived there.

"Gabi..open up! " said Taylor on Gabriella's balcony knocking the door. Gabriella opened with sleepy heyes and tired face, " what do you want Taylor?...Taylor of my gosh I haven't seen you in forever! " she squealed and pulled the friend inside to close her balcony doors. " What are you doing here? " asked Gabriella. Taylor smiled happily " Trip with a few friends. Chad, Troy and me you know the usual people. " said Taylor.

" You Know Troy? I mean...oh yea" said Gabriella in a somewhat cheered voice. " I know what when down Gabriella no need to hide it " said Taylor. " How is he? I bet him and Stacy are having a good time together.." Trailed off Gabriella in a sad tone. " No He a wreck. He cant shoot a basket, he wouldn't talk to like...anyone, I don't even know if he ate this morning, he misses you " said Taylor holding her friend's hands. " Well he should of never did it with that girl, he probably faking! " said Gabriella as she pulled away and go up. " Faking?! Ha! Get dressed Gabriella and you'll see Taylor is not playing no tricks on you! " said Taylor hand on her hip.

Gabriella was already kinda dressed, she pulled a jacket over her top and some flats on, climbing down the balcony to walk with Taylor into a car and drive to the hotel. As they got to the hotel, Taylor opened Troy's room door and went inside tellling Gabriella to stay silent. Troy was in a chair by the window, facing the window. " Troy.." said Taylor. " Yes? " he asked in a sad and dull tone " Wanna talk? " she asked and he gave a small nod.

" Taylor I messed up everything, I'm an ass and I deserve to die because of it, I messed up my one chance...I miss her so much Taylor. Even though she hated me and slapped me, I love her. Now that she gone I can't do anything without her " he said and wiped tears from his eyes again. Gabriella stood there in shock as he spoke those words. Taylor looked back up and her" See? " she said as Troy turned around stunned. "Gabriella?" he said and almost had a smile on his face. She stepped back and rushed out the hotel, Troy following her behind.


	7. Chapter 7 stupid boy, sluts are for you

**Its backkkk!!!!! i hope everyone is happy because i just couldn't let this story not be finished, I miss my spunky little gabi and love struck Troy. For once in a story the girl is not the one in need but the boy is ;] stupid stupid troy xD ummm to answer your questions... i kinda forgot about Drew but he will pop back into the story in this chapter as for troy and the letter, you'll have to wait and see. =D oh and i'm not a troypay person D**

**i'm thinking of this new troyella based of this french movie. A boy and a girl have this candy box and they each have to dare each other, once the dare is done the hand over the box. Its soooo good xD**

Chapter 7: stupid stupid boy.

Big brown eyes opened to see her room, everything she had left behind before she moved to New York. She sighed to herself and pushed herself up from the bed, she wasn't in the penthouse anymore with fancy clothes and cream sheets that smelled like vaniella. No more stupid troy and his dogs, no more dates. No more dr-Fuck! Her and Drew had a date this Friday which would no longer happen because her ass was back in freaking New Mexico. Quickly she reached for her phone and pulled up Drew's number to dial and press the phone to her hair, waiting for the phone to ring and hopefully his voice at the other end.

" hey this Drew, sorry i couldn't reach you. Just..ehhh leave a message kay? " said his voice mail, she groaned quickly before the beep came. " Hey Drew it Gabriella. I have to cancel our date...things came up. I'm sorry Drew " she quicky said before hanging up and looking around her room. What was she going to do now? She bit her bottom lip, holding back tears that were about to fall down her plump cheeks. She needed to find a job, medical school was out of the picture now, so she might as well find a job that could make some money around here.

Getting up from the bed, she walked straight to the shower and turned it on hot. Stripping down to quickly get in and stay there for about ten minutes before she got out and got changed in something cute but classic. She came downstairs with a few coyies of her work information and kissed her mom on the cheek to quickly get out the house and take the bus to town. She a lot of people here, so finding a job shouldn't be that hard.

A few stores later....

Her phone buzzed in her pocket over and over again, she groaned slightly and flipped it open to press to her ear, " Hello? "

" hey..its me Drew " he answered

" oh yeah Drew, um whats up? " she asked

" I was wondering why you canceled... "

" a stupid problem and now i'm back in new mexico "

" wow um..maybe you should come back? I had a really date planned...."

" i know i'm sorry drew. I spent my whole check on the flight here and- "

" take my private jet then, i don't mind "

" you have a private jet? ...are you like rich or something!? "

" my dad is, hes a coach for basketball. So its really my dad's jet " he laughed a little

" i don't know. He wont mind? "

"nope i'll send it over today, just give me your address "

Gabriella jumped up and down happily before giving him the information, not thinking over what a stupid she was. Going back to New York for a freaking date, but Drew was sweet and generous. Quickly she rushed home and changed into white skinny jeans, thick strapped shirt with a boyfriend back vest over it. Open toe heels with a few gold necklaces and earrings. Her hair was done and for once not freeze, quickly she got a cab and went to the airport. When into check in and told him her name as they pulled up her flight, at once two men lead her outside and toward the jet. She was lead inside and smiled at how pretty it was, it had a bed with chairs, phones, a small kitchen and a cute bathroom. Damn this was cute, sadly she was the only one on this ride tonight.

Once she landed, they lead her to a limo which lead to the Madison Square Garden. Basketball games, she had heard that sometime before. But where? As she walked inside, the choas was mad but thankfully she was lead to the elevator and up toward the suites, no ticket needed as she was placed in a suite with food and drinks, alone. She frowned a bit and sat in the seat,the game didn't even begin yet.

" wow you look amazing " he said in the doorway. Gabriella caught the voice at once, "Drew.." she whispered and got up to hug him with a smile on her face. " Thank you...this is so unreal " She giggled looking around, " we'll come back her during the break, I'll take you to our real seats " He said and let her back down the elevator and on to the game floor. Two empty seats awaited them in the front row, damn good seats. As she sat down, she looked around to all the people and how they were all cheering, the hadden't even started yet. But hey who was she to cure them out?

Of course Drew made small chat with her, kept asking why she left so fast with no call or anything, she pushed it off and waited the game to start. When sports was on boys always shut up thank god. She watched as the loudspeaker when off and the opposite team came on the court then the other time came on Lakers [ lets pretend their a new york team] She clapped loudly with her legs crossed as the last payer came out. Troy Bolton.

Fuck how could she forgot he was a freaking basketball player, she groaned a little to herself. He couldn't see her thought, he was all into the game as she could see. Drew whispered in her ear about some crap, she gave a nod and went on watching the game. Ok maybe no the game but every time Troy made a basket his short when up and he was all sweaty and hot. She grinned at her own thoughts and looked over to Drew, good his eyes were on the game too.

As they walked off the court and the skimmy little cheerleaders came on the court to dance and show off their big boobs, she looked over toward Troy. Drew went to go get her some coke, saying they were going to eat after in the suite upstairs. She didn't expect him to look to his side and see her looking back at him. His face lit up as he got up, going over toward him, damn. She got up as well and walked out the area, but he was right behind her, taking her by the wrist and pulling her back around into him.

"Gabriella you here! " he said in a happy done, damn she was going to kill his mood

" i'm on a date thank you very much " she spat back

" with who? I thought you left i searched all over for you "

" i did, i came in his private jet. Now will you excuse me i have a date with a real man "

He grinned and pressed her close to his body, his lips leaned down toward her ear, " you don't need a real man you need me " He hand ran down her back on to her bum, lips teased her neck as he kissed it. At once she bit her bottom lip and leaned in closer, she loved the way he touched her. Quickly snapping back to who she was, she pushed him off and angery building up inside of her with his own face a grin. "i fucking hate you, i wish you would die and leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled and walked back to her seat. He walked her leave, well he watched her butt leave in those Drew came strolling in, his coach's son. Wait a minute? That was who Gabriella was on a date with? That piece of shit?

He groaned to himself and walked back to his seat before anyone could ask why he had been gone so long. He couldn't lose her now, hell no.


	8. Chapter 8: IMPORTANT AN

I was thinking of redoing this story after so long …..

Hah Still keep the same plot and everything but since I'm older have better writing and what not

REVIEW WITH A YES OR NO (:


End file.
